This invention relates to an illuminated display and more particularly to such a display for wearing on the person.
Strings of lighted elements electrically energized, are known for dispersal through a wearer's hair or around articles of wearing apparel where such lighted elements have the purpose of enhancing the wearer's appearance. Such arrays of lighted elements require conducting leads to extend between the lighted elements and also require the wearer to carry an electrical power supply such as a dry cell storage battery somewhere on the wearer's person. The conducting leads together with the bulk of the power supply provide serious inconveniences to the wearer. Other devices are known where the power supply is carried remotely on the person and the conducting leads are connected to a lighted ornamental article through a cord which may serve as a band for hanging the article around the wearer's neck as well as a path for delivering the electrical energy to the lighted elements in the ornamental article. The inconvenience of the bulk of the power supply which must yet be carried and the conductive leads thereto is not overcome.
A relatively small lighted ornamental article is desirable which contains lens, lamp and electrical energy source, so that the above referenced remotely located power supply bulk and conducting lead inconvenience between lighted elements and power supply are avoided.